


Other People

by bgoodg



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck is an insomniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

It’s not Kara’s fault that she’s an insomniac. The only thing that works is a hard workout that leaves her sweaty and too exhausted to do anything but fall into her bunk.

“Fuck Helo stop.”

Kara stops herself at Apollo’s rugged voice. She pauses before creeping closer to the gym door.

Apollo is probably complaining about Helo hitting the punching bag too hard or something equally inane. For a second though her mind flashes to muscled legs wrapped around strong hips, thrusting together in a fight for release.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a bossy bottom?” There’s amusement and whispers of lust in Helo’s voice.

“Frak you.”

Kara’s pulse begins to race.

“I won,” Helo remarks. “We do whatever I want tonight. And right now I want to suck you.”

Kara brings her hand up to her mouth to stifle her moan. She thinks back to the card game earlier in the evening and how pleased Helo had looked after laying down his winning hand.

Taking a deep breath Starbuck moves so that she can see through the cracked door.

Lee’s sitting on the end of the bench press with Helo kneeling between his outstretched legs. Apollo’s shirt is off and he’s leaning back, highlighting his six pack and sculpted arms. His pants are pulled down to his knees and his full hard cock stands up from a patch of curly brown hair.

“Helo, come on.”

“I won,” Helo repeats in a teasing voice and slowly drags his tongue along the underside of Apollo’s dick.

Apollo and Starbuck moan at the same time.

“Frak, you taste good.” Helo’s tongue and lips work on Apollo’s cock and balls like they’re one of his treasured lollipops.

“Please, please, please.”

“Please what?” Helo takes his lips off Lee’s dick long enough to ask.

Apollo grabs a handful of Helo’s hair and yanks so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “Put your cock in me now.”

“Yes,” Helo moans, grabbing Apollo and pulling them both onto the floor. They collapse onto the matted floor in a heap of muscles and sweaty skin.

Apollo’s hands go to the collar of Helo’s green tank top and in quite possibly the hottest display of testosterone Kara’s ever seen, Lee rips the material right off of Helo.

With a growl Helo flips them over so that he’s on top and pushes down his loose sweatpants. “Want you.”

“Then take me.”

Helo pushes into Lee with one sure stroke. From her position by the door Kara can see Apollo bite his lip and wrap his legs around Helo’s broad hips. Helo throws his head back and sets a slow pace that has Lee moaning and arching his back in pure pleasure.

Kara has to bite her knuckle to keep from making too much noise as she watches the two of them join together. The two distinctly male bodies rubbing against one another sends a jolt of electric energy through her body.

“Yes, yes, please Helo faster.”

Helo quickens his pace, each thrust moving Apollo’s entire body back and forth. There’s sweat dripping down Helo’s forehead, landing in small puddles between Apollo’s pelvic bones then sliding down the toned skin to the floor.

“I’m going to-” Lee grabs Helo’s neck and pulls them together until they meet in a clash of teeth, lips, tongue, skin, yes, more and now.

That’s when it strikes Kara that this is not the first time they’ve had sex and by the slow kisses and bliss that surrounds them Starbuck doubts it’ll be the last.

She watches from the door as Helo relaxes against Lee, his arms going around Apollo as they settle on the floor in content exhaustion. Starbuck decides that it’s time for her to go and slowly closes the door behind her.

Electric heat still boils under Kara’s skin and her breath comes in quick shots. She needs some privacy but anyone could just walk in on Helo and Lee. Starbuck grabs the first person to pass by, slamming Hotdog into the gym door.

“No one goes in there understand?”

Hotdog nods quickly. She leaves him with a menacing glare before starting back towards the sleeping quarters.

“Where are you going?” Hotdog questions.

Starbuck waves over her shoulder, thinking more about what she‘ll do once she’s along than answering Hotdog. “I’ll be in my bunk.”


End file.
